FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a process for preparing isocyanic acid esters, particularly benzene derivatives having an isocyanatomethyl group.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide a process in which isocyanic acid esters having a specific structure, which are very valuable as starting materials for preparing polymer materials such as polyurethanes and polyureas, and other organic synthetic materials, can be readily prepared in large quantities without using poisonous or dangerous starting compounds such as phosgene compounds and azide compounds.